Clarity
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Akane had a deep and dark secret. What lies behind that impossibly pure psycho pass? Shinya's desertion after the Shougo case had left a hole in Akane's life. With her inner self resurfacing, only one person can help her find clarity.


**_1 Week After Kougami's Desertion and Disappearance_**

Inspector Tsunemori and a small detail of enforcers had just returned from a firefight at the container yards of a Tokyo shipping yard. No injuries were sustained, however most targets were put down with lethal force, leaving a gruesome scene for the cleanup crews to mop up. Normal operations within the bureau of health and public safety have resumed as normal, with not a long second thought given as to the whereabouts of former enforcer Kougami. No one, except one, really much cared of his current state. The MWPSB's only concern was bringing the deserting latent criminal into custody for assessment by Sybil. His disappearance did leave a lasting mark on one particular inspector however.

Recently, it had been noted by the enforcers under Tsunemori's authority had all noticed that the Inspector's preform acne had been slightly, off it's normal course. They couldn't tell what, but something within her inner functions and operations in rationality and judgement seemed, damaged. Externally, she seemed okay, and to the average eye she was the same as she always was. Only her enforcers, Ginoza especially, could tell there was something off set about their inspector.

Something of note to Ginoza happened to occur three days earlier when addressing a minor hostage situation in the downtown train station. While moving around the suspect's far left flank With the inspector, Ginoza's dominator happened to align hits targeting system with Akane's slim figure. The crime coefficient was extremely low as it always was, this particular time being at a low 25. However, to catch Ginoza's eye, this time the number twitched erradically up and down the single digit's position.

25..28..25..24..22..25..29..26..25..24..25..27..28..25...

It remained in the twenties but continued to do such. There were times when the number would hold consistently at say, 25, but every now and then, upon second look, it would've changed to say, 24. Ginoza did indeed find this strange, but brushed the thought to the side as there were more important matters to address at the time. However the question remained, what was that irregularity? It had never happened before. Ever since Kougami went missing.

* * *

Exhausted from the firefight earlier, I was in no mood to hang around much. My duty shift was completed for the time being and right now I needed to have a silent and tranquil moment to myself.

"Inspector, a word?"

I rubbed my eyes, and looked down at my hands. They were trembling, but not noticeably. I guess I could spare one quick moment With the former inspector.

"Yes? Please make it quick, I am exhausted and wish to get some rest."

"Hm. That fire in you is lost then hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before his dissapearance, inspector Tsunemori never stopped or got exhausted while attempting to apprehend Makishima Shougo."

"That is probably why I am so exhausted now."

He looked around, and after noting that no one was around he finally said in a low tone.

"What is troubling you inspector?"

I responded with slight surprise,"What do you mean? Nothing is troubling me."

"It's his dissapearance isn't it? You are still worried about him aren't you? About Kougami-san."

"N-No, but I do wish to bring him into custody for desertion."

"Hm. I see. You know, Inspector, recently I have noticed something was a little off about you. I've seen some things, if you will, that I've never seen before."

"I'm just really exhausted, that's all Ginoza-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office."

"Hai. I understand. Rest up, inspector."

...

I closed the door to my private office and shut the blinds to the window leaving the room in moderate darkness. I had been given this office space and desk ever since my career start in the bureau, but never used it. The desk by the window was wooden and was quaint.

Taking a seat behind my desk, I placed both my hands on the desk top.

Both were trembling, and I could feel the strength build up. The strength enough to stop the breath of someone at a moments notice. I clenched my fists tightly and kept the tension as far down as possible. Not again.

Ever since Kougami's desertion, my personal issue has flared once more. It's always been with me and I doubt it will ever go away again. Everyone has a secret behind closed doors. Even, I had secrets I kept to myself. A secret that could have otherwise cost my career and my life.

My breathing rate increased along with my heart rate. I could feel sweat accumulating around the crown of my head. I had an urge. An urge to put a .45 calibre ACP cartridge through a living target. I hated myself for it, but I can't help it.

My secret...it only became dormant in one circumstance.

I felt tears build up slightly, partially flooding my vision.

I pulled open the my desk drawer, revealing a spare Dominator. I pointed it towards myself and listened in throu heavy breathing. It rattled slightly in my grip.

My secret, my problem...which only one person could neutralize...

My secret...

 _"Crime coefficient is 327. Enforcement mode is lethal eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target."_

A stream of tears rolled down my cheek.

Kougami where are you? I...need you...


End file.
